1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fire extinguishing apparatus and more particularly to a linear type distribution extinguisher.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Extinguishing open flames within a confined space such as a room in a building, an engine compartment in a vehicle, aircraft interiors, enclosed fuel storage areas, electric control boxes, storage containers, hazardous material storage facilities and the like has always posed problems of speed in extinguishing and clean-up requirements after the flame is extinguished. The first problem is related to placement of a fire extinguishing composition at the flame site, in sufficient quantity to extinguish a flame rapidly and on demand. The second problem is related to the nature of the fire extinguisher composition and its residues after flame extinction.
The present invention utilizes a known fire-extinguisher composition selected to minimize the second problem, i.e, clean-up of toxic and non-toxic residues of the extinguisher composition. However, the placement of the fire extinguishing composition at the required site, in a defined space is carried out using the apparatus of the present invention. A "defined space" as used herein is not limited to a closed, enclosed area but includes an open area defined by dimensions, such as for example a sanitation landfill area. The apparatus of the invention can be used in both the "flooding" and the "streaming" methods of application.
Burstable thermoplastic tubes containing pressurized liquids have been used as sensors to activate mechanical apparatus by depressurization of the liquid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,433 describes such a sensor which will burst and depressurize when the contained liquid boils. The boiling occurs upon exposure to elevated ambient temperature, bursting the tube container. Representative of the contained liquids mentioned in the patent are the Halons such as Halon 1211 and Halon 1301. Halon 1211 and Halon 1301 are brominated hydrocarbons which were once widely used as fire extinguishers until recognized for their potential for destroying ozone in the upper stratosphere, when released into the environment. This impact on the environment has been of great concern.
Subsequently, some 90 countries participated in a treaty to phase out use of the ozone-destroying bromofluorocarbons such as those widely used in commercial applications, including as fire extinguishers. Thus, the Halons are no longer considered as fire extinguishing compositions. In addition, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,433 never contemplated using the Halon liquid in quantities necessary for flame extinction.
The term "flame temperature" as used herein means the temperature of a selected flame, to be protected against and extinguished upon eruption. the exact temperature of a given flame will, of course, depend on the nature of the fuel source for the flame and the availability of oxygen for combustion at the flame site. For example, flame produced by ignition of phosphorus will differ in temperature from the flame produced by combustion of a hydrocarbon. Those skilled in the art are aware of the differences in flame temperature depending on the flame source and are also aware of the flame temperatures necessary to soften synthetic polymeric resin tubular components to a point where rupture of a given container under pressure occurs. In general, a flame temperature will be within a range of from about 30.degree. C. to about 1500.degree. C. depending on the flame source.